My Buffy Season 7
by ajay
Summary: My version of season 7 beware of SPOILERS


Buffy season 7  
  
Characters in opening credits  
  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy (1 - 10)   
Nicholas Brendon as Xander (1 - 5 , 7 - 10)   
Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn (1 - 10)   
James Marsters as William/Spike (1 - 2 , 5 -10)   
Emma Caulfield as Anya (1 - 2 , 4 - 5 , 8 - 10)  
and  
Anthony Head as Giles (1 - 2, 4 -5, 8 - 10)  
  
Recurring characters  
  
Alyson Hannigan as Willow (1 - 3, 8 - 10)   
Seth Green as Oz (1 - 3, 8, 11)   
David Boureanaz as Angel (1 - 2 , 6)  
Marc Blucas as Riley (4 - 5)  
James C. Leary as Clem (1, 2 , 8 - 10)   
Juliet Landau as Drusilla (2, 4 - 6, 9)  
Julie Benz as Darla (6)  
Keith Szarabajka as Holtz (6)  
Chrissy Dennison as Kelly (7, 9)  
Ben Bolluyt as Alan (7, 9)  
  
EP   
  
1. Folly of the damned  
  
When spike returns to sunnydale soul n all , he is shocked to find Angel there and so hides and watches, In the magic box Angel and Giles are talking about Willow when in through the door comes Oz  
  
Oz has heard much the same way Giles did about Willow and has come to take her and get her some help, Giles and Buffy agree but Xander does not, wanting to be with willow after finding a new bond between them that he doesnt want to be broken. Willow meanwhile is in bed at Buffys house and is talking to Dawn , talking about boys. Spike has gone to look for Dawn and watches them.  
  
Giles gets a phone call from the Covenent in Devon who have sensed a demon approaching Sunnydale called The Bloody One, Angel realises that this could mean Spike as he had been called William the bloody in England. Spike heads to his crypt and finds Clem has decorated in a decidely camp style but instead of getting angry Spike agrees it looks good and he and Clem sit down to watch Passions little do they knbow they are being watched by a shouded figure with Red eyes.  
  
Angel , Buffy , Giles and Xander burst in on Spike and Clem. And Buffy starts to and Spike lets her pummel him until Angel senses Spikes soul. Everyone looks at Spike but this is short lived as the Demon dripping with blood enters the crypt and lets out a Red light wshich emobolises the humans leaving Spike and Angel to work together and fight it. They kill it and everyone stares at Spike, while Oz's van leaves with Willow in the seat next to him. And drives into the sunrise.  
  
2. On the Road to Redemption  
  
PART TWO- Spike explains to Buffy how he came to get his soul back and says he wants to be called William his human name, Buffy says he doesnt deserve a soul and leaves with Xander and Giles in tow but Angel stays and says " looks like im not so unique after all "   
  
When Buffy gets back to the house she goes to check on Willow and finds her gone, Dawn explains that Oz has taken her to tibet so she can find inner peace as he has. Xander is angry that Oz took her without him getting the chance to say goodbye.  
  
Buffy takes Dawn patrolling for the first time and they find the body of a woman , which makes Dawn sick . they hear a vampire running away and follow him and they find a nest, Dawn goes back to get Angel while Buffy scoops out the place wghen he gets there they manage to duzt all the vamps except one who escapes. A female who Angel chases down in the sewers. When Buffy gets back home Dawn tells her that Angel left for L.A. and Buffy joins Xander at the bronze both missing thier respective friends  
  
3. InnerPeace  
  
Oz and Willow reach Tibet and Willow begins her search for Inner peace at the temple of Masion , during a moment of mutual meditation Oz and Willow have shared visions featuring thier friends Buffy , Xander , Jenny Calender ( guest star Robia La Morte ) , Tara ( Guest Star Amber Benson ) , Dawn and Devon. Until a dark spirit interupts them and they must battle it inside the temple.  
  
4. BodyBlow  
  
Buffy is given a bracelet from Dawn but when she is patrolling a masked vampire attacks her and almost defeats her before escaping, Buffy lies in the Graveyard injured and dying.  
  
A dark figure approaches her and picks her up , puts her in a car and it drives away. A worried Giles and Xander find the braclet given by Dawn and immediatly fear the worst.  
  
5. Old Aquantances  
  
Still fearing that Buffy is dead , Giles and Xander contemplate telling Dawn, When they get a mysterious phone call from Iowa.  
  
Meanwhile Spike is visited by the masked vampire who reveales herself to be Drusilla, who claims she killed the slayer, but when she senses the soul in Spikes heart she fights him making a large Cats Scratch accross his face before leaving.  
  
Buffy wakes up in a car being driven along a highway, she looks outside and sees the brilliant scenery of Iowa.  
  
" Where am I " she says  
  
The man driving turns round , it is Riley , he was driving through sunnydale and saw her lying in the graveyard, Buffy asks about his wife and he says that they are going to him and his wifes home in Iowa, When they get there she is pregnat and has settled down as a housewife, she has called giles to come up there and he arrives a day later, they say thier goodbyes and leave.  
  
As soon as they get back to sunnydale a bruised and battered Spike enters the magic box and utters one word " Dru-silla " before falling to the floor  
  
6. Past Sins  
  
TEASER: Spike is in a coma , and Buffy is worried she reassures Dawn it is about Drusilla but Dawn knows better and figures shes worried about Spike.  
  
ACT ONE : An Angel style flash of Spike being sired by Dru  
  
A graveyard , a hand pops out his grave and we see from the Gravestone that it is Spike, he pulls himself up and waiting is ... A vampire slayer ( Hayden Panettiere ) pulls him out almost stakes him but a vamp pushes her away they fight and she dusts it she looks round and Spike is gone.   
  
ACT TWO : Spike is hiding , trying to breathe trying anything to convince himself this is real, An Arrow hits a tree behind him and Holtz charges down on him on horseback , suddenly the horse is shot , Holtz falls to the floor and Angel runs in and picks Spike up.   
  
Spike and Angel are in a boarded up house Drusilla emerges from the shadows with an prostitute in her arms , she throws her to Spike who has his first taste of blood , he hates it , Darla walks to him " its an aquired taste you have eternity to get used to it " , Spike ever the dunce has no idea what has happened to him " Eternity ? ". Darla and Drusilla argue about her choice of mate and Dru runs away crying.  
  
ACT THREE: Lisbon 1997 : Drusilla and Spike are being attacked by a mob and Drusilla is struck down and its unconcius and Spike takes on the whole mob before picking up dru and running to the docks with more of the mob chasing after him he jumps on a ship , he grabs the driver " where you headin " " Sunnydale "  
  
Spike wakes, Buffy and Dawn look over him and a snigger comes from a vent above him , its Dru.  
  
7. Evil Love is Love Enough   
  
Two college students, Alan (Ben Bolluyt) and Kelly (Chrissy Dennison) are using demonic possestion to increase the pleasure and of thier love making.  
  
Cordelia (Charisma Carpenter) teleports to sunnydale after getting a vision of the two students and Buffy has to find a way of helping them.  
  
Meanwhile Anya gets jealous when Xander starts ogling Cordy  
  
And Buffy contemplates a relationship with Spike.  
  
8. Windows in the fog   
  
Willow and Oz return to find Sunnydale deserted and misty , as they investigate they begin seeing ghosts of the scooby gang.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy and co. begin seeing ghosts of Oz and Willow in a normally sunny sunnydale, Giles researches and realises that Oz and Willow have been left out of phase after a deep meditation, Buffy must enlist the help of Amy (Elizabeth Anne Allen) to perform a spell to open a window into thier conciusness and pull them out of it  
  
9. Tempus Fugit   
  
TEASER: All is calm in sunnydale, Dawn and Buffy are making jackalanterns for halloween, Xander and Willow are talking about her trip to Tibet. Anya and Giles are planning a halloween sale in magic box. And Spike and Clem are watching Passions.  
  
Act One: Kelly and Alan are messing about with magic for halloween and conjure Tempos a demon who can control time , he speeds up time but Kelly and Alan are not affected due to thier proximity to the demon  
  
Act 2 : Kelly and Alan agree that they have to stop the demon and reluctantly decide to go to "the meddler"  
In the magic box everyone is moving around as normal and the halloween sale has begun, but the clocks are running fast. Anya says time flies when your having fun when she realises its closing time after just 10 real minutes of the shop being open, After they close the guys chill in the shop and there is a knock at the door. Buffy opens the door and a slow motion Kelly and Alan enter the magic box  
  
Act three : Giles performs a spell to return Alan and Kelly to the normal timeframe, And they confess everything.  
Giles then cdoes the reverse to buffy , slowing her down so she can dfight the demon and she goes to track it, Spike joins her , it seems time was not sped up for demons anbd the two fight side by side to destroy the demon, and fall into each others arms as time returns to normal. Buffy quickly shrugs it off but Spike knows how buffy feels.  
  
Act four: Dawn goes trick treating and is being watched by 2 people a boy and Drusilla  
  
10. Manic   
  
Ethan Rayne (Robin Sachs) returns to sunnydale wanting to put a dampener for good on buffy who he figures is his arch nemesis, It just so happens Giles gets called back to England by the watchers council and Ethan lures The Scooby Gang into the bronze where he casts a spell on them to make them dance constantly , making the band play all night. Giles returns after being told that it wasnt the council that summoned him , he finds Buffy and the others and must work with Spike to bring Ethan down for good.  
  
11. Ho Ho Hoo   
  
Santa Claus prays down on Sunnydale  
  
12. Manevolance   
  
A magic spell goes wrong  
  
13. Cure   
  
Willow must put her past behind her to help a fellow magic abuser.  
  
14. Snitch   
  
Willy the Snitch is killed during a barfight, and Buffy must use all her detective skills to catch the culprits  
  
15. Ifros  
  
The Water Demon Leviathan looms in the depths of sunnydale and Willow must conjure Ifros to defeat it  
  
16. Convergence  
  
While visiting Faith and Buffys minds are melded into One body, buffy's  
  
17. Masacre   
  
Sunnydale is being littered by corpses and Spike suspects Dru  
  
18. Suprises   
  
Buffy is shocked to learn that Angelus has teamed up with Drusilla  
  
Drusilla kills Anya in a raid on the magic shop  
  
19. Yellow   
  
The Scoobies mourn Anyas death and Buffy must stop Xander from going on a kamikazie mission  
  
20. Made in the USA  
  
When Angelus captures Spike he tortures him and inadvertantly removes his chip, when Buffy rescues him she accepts her love for him.  
  
21. On the charge  
  
Willow and Kelly decide to try Angels Curse spell, But when Angelus seriously injures Dawn, Buffy and Spike go on the warpath.  
  
22. Games End   
  
In a huge final fight with Angelus , Willow and Kelly manage to perform the curse spell successfully but it is too late as Buffy looses to Angelus and is turned into a vampire.  
meanwhile Spike lays his Demons to rest and kills Drusilla 


End file.
